


All Work and No Play Makes Elena a Creative Girl

by KittyKax



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Boredom, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKax/pseuds/KittyKax
Summary: Rather than spend hours clicking back and forth through the same websites, Elena decided to try a writing project she had been putting off for a while. Something much different than anything she had ever written before: a completely original story.





	All Work and No Play Makes Elena a Creative Girl

Ever since Elena Fisher was a child, the very idea of staying in one place for an extended period of time gave her itchy feet. Her father was a general in the military, so she had grown accustomed to moving every so often. All the other army brats she knew dreaded the day they’d come home from school and be told to pack their things, but the first thing Elena would ask was ‘where to?’ And it was this explorative personality that led her to where she was today. Although she loved the idea of being an Emmy award-winning reporter for a major news network, she could never confine herself to a cramped space. So at 29 weeks of pregnancy when her doctor ordered her to bed rest due to high blood pressure, she was less than thrilled.

A week went by and Elena was already at her wit’s end. She had read every book on her “must read” list, finished two television shows on Netflix, written five articles for the magazine, and counted every dot of stucco on her bedroom ceiling. She thought she would die of boredom before having her baby, preeclampsia be damned. Walking to the bathroom and back was allowed, and occasionally she would try to sneak in some extra walking to satisfy her craving, but she hadn’t expected her husband to suddenly turn into the warden.

 

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

 

_She froze in place when she heard his voice behind her, “I was just getting a blanket…”_

 

_He sighed, “I told you, I’m right upstairs, if you need something, just ask me.” He lifted her in his arms bridal style, not letting her move another inch, and carried her back to bed._

 

_“You know I’m not completely immobile, the doctor said I can do a little walking a day-!”_

 

_“But why not get as much rest as you can?”_

 

_She pouted her annoyance, but he only kissed her forehead and gently massaged her hand._

 

_“It’s for the baby.”_

 

She couldn’t exactly argue with that. It’s not that she didn’t completely agree, she would do anything to keep their unborn child safe, but it was easy for him to talk; he wasn’t the one stuck in bed for the next 6 weeks. Her butt was numb, her back was sweaty, and she was pretty sure there was now a permanent dent in the mattress.

So one day while Nathan was putting the crib together in what was soon to be their child’s nursery, Elena opened her laptop. Rather than spend hours clicking back and forth through the same websites, she decided to try a writing project she had been putting off for a while. Something much different than anything she had ever written before: a completely original story. She had always thought about dabbling in fiction, but she she never seemed to have the time or motivation to dedicate herself to an actual storyline. She didn’t know how the big authors like Tolkein and Hugo did it. How could someone sit at a desk for days on end creating a fictional universe out of nothing? But since it was sinking in that she had plenty of time to kill, and nothing else to do, she figured it was worth a shot.

 

As she sat at her word processor though, her mind went blank. What would she write about? A comedy? A mystery? A romance? How could she write an original story when it felt like every story has already been told? But after a couple minutes of pondering Elena figured it out. Rather than try to create a whole new world, she would start with something that she knew. After all, she had read that some of the most famous authors’ best works came from personal experiences. So with the idea in mind, Elena suddenly began typing and was unable to stop. A few hours had passed and her eyes hadn’t left her computer screen, her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard and she wrote out the details of the rugged thief and the plucky reporter fleeing from the band of savage pirates who were bent on killing them in order to get to the legendary treasure of El Corazón.

 

_When they had finally fought off the last of Freddie’s gang, they took a moment to catch their breath._

 

_“Didn’t expect you to be a natural.” He complimented her with a smug grin._

 

_“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”_

 

_The thief leaned forward, pressing her small body against a tree, placing his hands to the side of her body, “Anything else you could surprise me with?”_

 

_“I may have some ideas…” She moved her hands around to the small of his back, taking in his scent as he leaned forward and pressed a mouth to her neck, his hands now moving upwards and playing with the hem of her shirt. She moaned with pleasure as he moved down towards her collarbone, giving her a sound of arousal as she fiddled with his large belt buckle-_

 

“This is getting hot.”

 

“Jesus!” Elena screamed as she slammed her laptop closed in surprise, suddenly noticing her husband lounging on his stomach next to her, “Nate! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.” He replied innocently resting his chin on his hand.

 

“What about the crib?”

  
  
“Finished it.”

 

“How much did you see?”

 

“Well I came in just as the wise cigar-smoking mentor was discovered to still be alive, and the rugged thief and plucky reporter decided to investigate the docks.”

 

Elena groaned as she set her computer aside and turned to hide her face, which was quickly growing red with humiliation.

 

“Hey keep going, I wasn’t kidding, it was really good.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“A little historically inaccurate, but other than that I’m on board.”

 

“I can’t. not with you here...it feels weird.”

 

“Why not? You always let me read your stuff.”

 

“This is _different!”_ Elena just wished he would change the subject, but by his pleased expression she knew she would never live this down.

 

“Come on Elena, don’t leave your faithful readers hanging…” Nate asked sweetly as he began nuzzling her neck,

 

“I think you already know what happened...” Elena replied trying to suppress a smile.

 

“Ahh...jog my memory for me?” Nate started kissing her in the exact spot described in her story.

 

Elena found herself becoming incredibly aroused, but had to push him back.

  
“Nate, this is one of the things we’re not allowed to do.”

 

His eyes widened, and sat back up in disappointment, “Wow, bed rest sucks.”

 

“Welcome to my world.” She settled back down into her pillows.

 

“I’m sorry,” He gave a sympathetic look and moved to her side, “I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

 

“Well all I know is this better be worth it.” Elena moved her hand to her protruding midsection and rubbed it gently. Nate smiled and moved his hand on top of hers to match her movements. It was hard to believe, it felt like only yesterday they _were_ that rugged thief and that plucky reporter.

 

He leaned forward again, stopping right as their lips were about to touch, “This is still allowed right?”

 

Elena laughed, “As long as it doesn’t get too heavy.”

 

Their lips touched and moved in perfect sync as they drank up each other’s scent. Elena did her trademark biting on his lower lip while Nate slowly messaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Now they were both feeling the warm feeling of arousal as the kissing got heavier, which is when their lips reluctantly had to part.

 

Nate gave Elena’s belly one last rub and quickly got out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously.

 

“Umm you know...just some...research.” Nate said fervently trying to hide his own blushing face, turning away to make a beeline to the attic.

 

He came back immediately to grab the laptop.


End file.
